


A Zero le gusta Kaname

by LadyAniMangaXD



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAniMangaXD/pseuds/LadyAniMangaXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La definición común de relación amorosa suele ser, en la mayoría de los casos y cayendo en los clichés estereotipados, romántica y apasionada, con entrega de ambas partes y un acuerdo mudo de aceptación y cariño.</p>
<p> En el caso de Zero las relaciones solo son la vil excusa más popular para monopolizar a alguien que te atrae y tener sexo. </p>
<p>YAOI Kaname X Zero. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Zero le gusta Kaname

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Yaoi Kaname x Zero, contenido sexual explícito. Algunas escenas podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Es algo Angst.  
> N/A: Hace mucho que tenía esta idea en mente, aunque yo la imaginaba más… amm, al final se los digo, en fin, tenía ganas de entrar a este fandom, porque he estado muy metida con esta pareja desde hace años y nunca había escrito nada de ellos, o al menos nunca había publicado nada de este par.  
> En fin, me gusto el resultado, tal vez pudo haber quedado más extenso, pero no quise ahondar en el turbulento pasado de estos dos en la historia. En fin, si les gusta y se les antoja saber un poco más del trasfondo de Kaname y Zero en esta historia podría hacer un extra, debo admitir que al principio solo quería escribir porno sin argumento y ya. BOOM, si soy una pervertida, pero esto es lo que salió, soy una sentimental de mierda :’v  
> En fin, a leer.

La definición común de relación amorosa suele ser, en la mayoría de los casos y cayendo en los clichés estereotipados, romántica y apasionada, con entrega de ambas partes y un acuerdo mudo de aceptación y cariño.  
O al menos eso es lo que la mayoría de las personas en aquel parque parecían creer mientras el entrevistador con micrófono en mano y camarógrafo pisándole los talones, acudían a cada persona que se topaban en aquel verde y concurrido parque central.  
Unas chicas se encontraban hablando animadamente con el entrevistador, cuya función era recolectar distintas definiciones personales de lo que significaba una relación amorosa para la sociedad actual, como parte de una insulsa nota para un canal televisivo de espectáculos.  
“Entretenimiento estúpido para gente estúpida”.  
Zero llevaba un buen rato observando alejado de todo el ajetreo que las cámaras de la importante cadena causaban en los transeúntes, quienes curiosos como buenos seres humanos, se asomaban discretamente a escuchar al entrevistado de turno esperando ser los siguientes y tener sus tan ansiados cinco minutos de fama.  
El albino había ido a pasear para despejar su mente. Ese parque normalmente no era tan concurrido pero al parecer seguiría siendo el foco de atención un rato más y, honestamente, él no estaba de humor para estar rodeado de personas, menos cuando ir a ese lugar había sido con el propósito de alejarse de todo.  
Así que una vez más y con todo el pesar de su ser, levanto su pesada existencia de la incómoda banca de metal, fría y dura como la mierda, para dirigir su anémico trasero de vuelta a casa.  
Maldijo un par de veces en el trayecto rumbo a la salida del parque porque ¡joder! Nunca habían tantas personas, ni mucho menos tanto –jodidamente ensordecedor –ruido. Una vez hubo salido de esa concentración de masas escandalosas se dirigió de vuelta a casa, para su pesar.  
Y no le malinterpreten, no es como que odie su casa o le disguste, de hecho no es más que un cómodo y accesible apartamento que, aunque no era lujoso, era muy cálido y acogedor. La clase de lugar a la que uno aspiraría a llegar justo después de un tedioso día de trabajo.  
Aunque en su caso su no muy pesada jornada laboral había terminado hacia un par de horas… ¿Un par de horas?  
Zero decidió que no tenía idea de cuánto había pasado desde que su turno en aquella tienda de autoservicio para la que laboraba había terminado, así que palpó los bolsillos de sus jeans en busca de una figura rectangular que sobresaliese. Le encontró al fondo de su bolsillo izquierdo y lo prendió solo para encontrarse con una serie de vibraciones que indicaban un par de decenas de notificaciones y llamadas perdidas. Ni hablar de los mensajes.  
Desbloqueo el teléfono táctil ignorando el sin fin de textos sin revisar y notificaciones de llamadas perdidas para visualizar la hora.  
8:43 PM  
Sip, estaba jodido.  
Y pese a saber que cuando Zero no va a la montaña, la montaña termina acosándolo y aplastando sus enclenques huesos, termino caminando hasta su departamento con la misma calma que llevaba antes de saber que cada minuto que pasaba más jodido estaba.  
Porque sí. Zero no quería llegar a casa, ya aclarando que no era por la casa en sí, entonces se preguntaran ¿Qué razones tiene el albino para evitar su propio apartamento?  
Esa razón no solo está ahí esperándole, sino que tiene nombre, apellido y una jodida personalidad de temer que Zero de verdad detesta...o al menos le gustaría poder detestar.  
Kuran Kaname; egocéntrico, narcisista, refinado y psicótico profesional. Manipulador por defecto.  
No era la casa, no era la hora; era quien le esperaba en la casa hacía tal vez una hora o más y era, sin dudas, la furia de Kaname.  
El albino resoplo y doblo en la siguiente esquina, el bloque de apartamentos estaba a tan solo una manzana de distancia y comenzó a descender el ritmo de su andar sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.  
Si el reportero hubiese terminado acosando a Zero cuando su camarógrafo se lo propuso para que –en palabras del camarógrafo –el chico guapo diera su interpretación de relación amorosa y lograra alborotar las hormonas de algunas espectadoras, muy seguramente ni siquiera se habrían atrevido a colocar su definición en el siguiente programa.  
Zero muy probablemente habría dicho sin pelos en la lengua que, las relaciones solo es la vil excusa más popular para monopolizar a alguien que te atrae y tener sexo.  
Tal vez porque Zero es bueno jodiendo a los demás, y eso sin duda jodería al reportero y su notita informativa. O tal vez porque Zero de verdad lo pensaba, tal vez porque Zero solo conocía esa clase de relación.  
El albino llego a su edificio y se dirigió directamente al desgastado ascensor que lo llevaría a su piso. Presiono el número tres en el ascensor y espero, sintiendo como de pronto sus tripas se retorcían levemente como cada vez que el ascensor echaba a andar, no era algo incómodo pero era algo que nunca podía evitar. No era vértigo, era solo el sentimiento de que estabas subiendo.  
Las desgastadas puertas se abrieron con un “ting” que sonaba más a un chirrido que a un típico sonido de ascensor y Zero solo tuvo que pasar un par de apartamentos para llegar al suyo. La característica y única puerta de ese edificio pintada de un color rojo sangre, le saludó.  
En cualquier otro momento el albino habría sacado sus llaves, pero sabía que Kaname estaba dentro y odiaba cerrar la puerta antes de que él llegara. Era una manía extraña del castaño, simplemente no era capaz de concebir el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta mientras él seguía dentro, le hacía sentir como si él fuese un intruso que debe escapar antes de que el dueño de la casa note que alguien más estaba dentro.  
Zero jamás comprendió ese extraño trauma, ni quería hacerlo.  
Cuando entro al departamento, creyó que encontraría a Kuran en uno de los sofás con un libro en la mano, la linterna de la sala como única iluminación y en bata de dormir con las piernas cruzadas y sus ojos borgoñas acusándole con la mirada. Tal vez Zero había visto muchas películas dramáticas, tal vez sabía que el castaño era un dramático natural y no le sorprendería si de verdad le encontraba así.  
Pero no.  
Kuran no estaba protagonizando ninguna escena de novio indignado, ni la casa estaba a oscuras como de costumbre.  
Al contrario, la sala estaba bien iluminada y percibía un olor dulzón de la cocina que servía también como comedor. Temiendo encontrar lo que creía que encontraría, camino lentamente hasta la cocina, dejo su chaqueta de mezclilla en uno de los sillones de la sala y llego hasta el marco del comedor.  
Una cena perfectamente servida, ahora estaba fría y de no haber comprado aquellas trampas para insectos, estaría llena de moscas. No era un manjar de restaurant, pero era un guisado de carnes varias con puré de patatas, un par de copas vacías que nunca fueron llenadas y el olor de resentimiento plagado en el ambiente.  
Kaname seguro estaba furioso.  
Zero suspiro con pesar, en parte con culpa por no haber dejado su celular prendido o haber recordado que hoy era la cena en la que Kuran le mostraría lo mucho que había mejorado en la cocina, y en parte porque tendría que redimirse con el castaño y eso, eso era jodidamente difícil, o en su defecto doloroso.  
Le dio un último vistazo a la cena y sonriendo de lado sin poder evitarlo se dirigió a su habitación. Ciertamente Kaname había mejorado su sazón, ese platillo tenía buena pinta y su particular toque de elegancia. Kuran era, irónicamente, la elegancia personificada.  
Zero sonrió al recordar lo mal que el castaño la había pasado –y seguro aún lo pasaba –a causa de su injustificada elegancia que a menudo era malinterpretada como arrogancia. Socialmente la arrogancia es aceptable cuando tu estatus está por encima de los demás, pero como en el caso de Kuran, cuando solo era uno más que resaltaba por su propiedad y su capacidad de hacer ver a cualquiera como una rata maleducada en su comparación, era tachado como un patán presumido.  
Zero jamás le juzgo, sin embargo.  
En primer lugar porque Kaname no era un arrogante sin causa, había nacido en cuna de oro y crecido sus primeros años como hijo único entre el poderoso imperio financiero de su padre, hasta que su amor por el vicio y las apuestas lo llevo a la ruina a él y su familia. El dinero, los lujos y su propia madre se fueron y solo le dejaron un padre quebrado y ebrio, pero su personalidad siguió intacta, su egocentrismo, ambición e inalterable propiedad seguían con él para nunca irse.  
Y en segundo lugar, porque ese espíritu de rebeldía elegante y refinada que poseía el castaño, junto con su aparente repulsión por lo común y sus ganas de ser más que cualquiera, fue lo que lo atrajo, lo que lo cautivo a tal grado de seguir ahí, con él.  
La puerta de la única habitación que tenía el departamento estaba abierta y logro distinguir los cabellos castaños del mayor detrás del ventanal, sentado en el suelo del balcón.  
No era tan tarde, pero la luna ya se había alzado sobre sus cabezas y hacía demasiado frio como para estar afuera sin mucho abrigo.  
Zero no podía ver si Kaname traía puesto algo abrigado, pero le conocía y sabiendo que se enfrentaría a un castaño enfurruñado, tomo un cobertor de la cama matrimonial en la que dormían y salió rumbo al pequeño balcón.  
\- Hace mucho frio como para solo traer una camisa de seda arremangada –murmuro Zero mientras se acercaba a Kuran -¿No crees? –pero Kuran no respondió.  
El albino suspiro, Kaname estaba sentado en el suelo del balcón, mirando hacia arriba en dirección al cielo estrellado, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y a la vez se le notaba concentrado en repasar cada constelación a su alcance.  
Aunque lo que preocupo a Zero fue que, tal como menciono, solo traía puesta una camisa de seda que además estaba doblada por sobre sus codos, un pantalón de vestir oscuro ceñido y sus pies descalzos. Kaname podía tener muchas cualidades y defectos por igual, pero a Zero el que más le molestaba era su afán de andar descalzo por todo el departamento. Más de una vez había cogido un resfriado por eso y a la hora de dormir tenía que ser él quien calentara sus pies fríos con los propios.  
\- Kaname –llamó. Kuran seguía absorto en sí mismo, pero frunció levemente las cejas y Zero sabía que en realidad le escuchaba, así que tomo asiento cerca del castaño y cobijo a ambos con el cobertor –Sé que estas molesto y lo siento, lo olvide, tal vez debí haber encendido mi-  
\- Debías tener tu celular encendido, Zero –Gruño secamente.  
Zero calló unos minutos, Kuran se estaba conteniendo para no soltarle unas cuantas palabrotas de las que después se arrepentiría porque de verdad estaba molesto.  
\- Debí haber mantenido mi celular encendido, lo sie-  
\- ¿Por qué apagaste tu celular? –volvió a interrumpir -¿Dónde estabas?  
Esta vez sonaba más calmado, pero en vez de aliviar a Zero, le preocupo, Kaname era impulsivo cuando estaba rabioso, cuando de verdad lograbas sacarle de sus casillas comenzaba a decir cosas en gruñidos que parecían susurros, y lanzaba acusaciones circunstanciales y sin fundamento de las que después se arrepentía, pero si lograbas hacer las paces en ese momento la cosa quedaba ahí. Si en cambio se relajaba y comenzaba a pensar con la cabeza fría, la cosa se complicaba.  
Ya no estaba solo enfurecido, ahora estaba rencoroso, listo para lanzar argumentos bien fundamentados y enredosos que te llevarían a decir la verdad sin que lo notases. Ahora estaba sediento, sediento de explicaciones y con ganas de recalcar cualquier defecto, ese era el Kaname dolido.  
\- Estaba cansado y quise pasar al parque a relajarme pe-  
\- ¿Cansado? ¿Cansado de qué? –Zero le miro acusadoramente y Kaname captó la indirecta “Deja de interrumpirme, imbécil” con todo y palabrota, los ojos de Zero eran tan expresivos que entendías hasta cuantas veces te mandaba a la mierda con solo una mirada.  
\- Digamos que del trabajo, puede llegar a ser agotador.  
Kaname lo miro unos momentos, dudando.  
\- Ya entiendo –murmuró –así que decidiste despejar tu mente donde podías ¿no? –una sonrisa afable se formó en los labios del mayor.  
\- Exacto –Zero sonrío con el castaño y estaba a punto de relajarse hasta que la sonrisa de Kaname desapareció por completo -¿Qué pasa?  
\- ¿Desde cuándo este lugar te abruma? –Los ojos borgoñas dolidos y consternados pretendiendo serenidad.  
Y Zero solo necesito echarles un vistazo para saber que la había cagado, no, que Kaname le había sacado la verdad sin que lo notase si quiera… de nuevo.  
\- No es que el lugar me abrume Kana-  
\- Entonces es quien está aquí quien te abruma –no era pregunta, era una afirmación –Ahora, respóndeme ¿Desde cuándo te abrumo? –y el borgoña se volvió gélido y opaco.  
Zero permaneció mudo durante unos momentos, Kaname no le abrumaba, le hacía sentir tranquilidad y a veces le sacaba de quicio pero no era él lo que lo molestaba, era…  
\- No eres tu Kaname –respondió con sinceridad –honestamente no sé lo que me abruma, solo… está ahí.  
Y el castaño no tuvo nada que decir contra eso, sus dubitativos ojos enfocaron a Zero, analizándole y finalmente volvieron al cielo.  
Tell me pretty lies  
Zero se acercó al castaño y aprovecho que el cobertor les unía para rodear el torso de Kaname. No se necesitaron palabras ni miradas para saber que lo peor había pasado, Kaname rodeo los hombros de Zero y lo atrajo en un abrazo posesivo, lleno de todas esas inseguridades que Kaname fingía no tener y Zero, no ver.  
Look me in the face  
El albino acomodo su cuerpo encima del de Kuran, rodeo con sus muslos la cadera de Kaname y se aferró a su cintura escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Los brazos de Kaname no tardaron en aferrar la espalda de Zero a la vez que mantenía la cobija cerrada entorno a sus cuerpos.  
\- ¿Crees que podamos recalentar ese guisado? –hablo Zero con los labios pegados al cuello del mayor –porque se veía exquisito –y sus miradas se encontraron, sonrisas cómplices y bailarinas.  
Tell me that you love me  
\- Si prometes no volver a darme plantón –reprocho juguetonamente –eres libre de acabarte toda la cazuela.  
\- No soy tan goloso –murmuro Zero.  
\- Bueno –una mirada pervertida basto para que Zero entendiera el doble sentido en su propia frase –Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Kiryuu –Kaname le pico las costillas mientras Zero se retorcía intentando sacárselo de encima.  
\- Oh, ya basta imbécil –mascullo entre risas, Kaname se limitó a tirarle al suelo y echarse sobre él mientras le dejaba descansar  
Acerco sus labios a los de Zero y le beso, lentamente, sin prisas ni roces innecesarios. Solo necesitaban reconocerse, saber que sus labios seguían sabiendo como recordaban.  
\- Te amo –susurro Kaname sobre los labios de Zero, una imperceptible mueca casi indescifrable de Zero y Kaname solo le beso con más rudeza.  
\- Yo también Kaname –susurro Zero cuando se separaron. Kaname sonrió de lado y le atrajo, asegurándose de juntar sus torsos, de hacer que rozaran, que se frotaran.  
Las caricias inicialmente sin pasión terminaron siendo fogosas, vulgares. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Kaname empujaba al menor adentro, rumbo a la enorme cama.  
Zero solo necesito cerrar los ojos y dejarse guiar mientras le besaba y, al igual que Kaname, le desprendía de cualquier pedazo de tela interruptora entre la piel canela del castaño y las huesudas manos fuertes del albino.  
Monopolizar. Esa era la palabra que definía bien una relación amorosa para Zero. Suyo, suyo suyo. Kaname era suyo, de su propiedad, y nadie a excepción de él podía tocarle, nadie.  
Las siempre frías manos de Kaname desabrocharon la hebilla del pantalón de Zero y dejaron que la gravedad hiciese su trabajo quitándolo del camino, el apretado bóxer de licra siendo casi arrancado y los glúteos del menor, tomados, estrujados entre las frías manos del mayor.  
Kuran acerco a Zero hacia sí mientras frotaba sus semi-erectos miembros, el castaño manejaba la intensidad de la fricción mientras estrujaba los glúteos del menor. Todo era frenesí, no había centímetro en sus torsos que no estuviera siendo restregado contra el otro y sus pelvis simplemente chocaban entre sí por la rudeza del acto.  
Zero reprimió un quejido y en su lugar ahogo los gemidos que la fricción provocaba, en el cuello de Kaname. El albino le seguía el ritmo, o al menos lo intentaba mientras Kaname trataba de no perder la cordura al sentir los gemidos de Zero en su cuello, las vibraciones le erizaban la piel y podía sentirlos literalmente en su ser.  
Era una de las cosas que ponían a Kaname, y Zero lo sabía.  
El albino fue empujado a la mullida cama de pronto y automáticamente cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el cuerpo de Kaname sobre sí en cualquier momento.  
Pero no fue así, y preocupado, abrió los ojos. Kuran no estaba.  
Zero estaba comenzando a creer que todo había sido parte de una venganza del mayor por dejarlo tirado en la cena, así que ahora lo ponía cachondo y luego se largaba.  
Estaba maldiciendo a Kuran y a su madre en su mente cuando el castaño entro como llego al mundo a la habitación… y eso fue muy sexy.  
El menor se relamió los labios inconscientemente mientras veía con curiosidad la botella de vino que el mayor traía a un costado.  
\- Si Zero, todo esto te vas a comer –murmuro pícaro señalando su propio miembro.  
Zero no aguanto reírse y le señalo el dedo medio mientras se tiraba de espaldas sobre la cama y esperaba al mayor.  
\- Imbécil.  
Kuran no dijo nada, se limitó servir un poco del vino en un vaso pequeño que había traído consigo y bajo la atenta mirada interrogante del menor, bebió un sorbo y se acercó a Zero.  
El albino fue atraído por los cabellos rudamente hasta la boca de Kaname y no necesito esperar a que Kaname le besara para saber lo que se proponía, abrió sus labios instantáneamente y sintió el líquido ligeramente amargo bajar por su paladar con rumbo a su garganta.  
Incluso cuando ya no hubo más vino que transmitir el beso se prolongó hasta que Kuran finalmente lo rompió. Zero ahora tenía los labios rojizos, hinchados por el beso, y el paladar con un sabor agradable.  
\- ¿Te gusto? –Zero le miro desorientado por unos momentos.  
\- ¿El beso?  
\- El vino, idiota –rio el castaño –no pregunto por el beso porque no soy estúpido, beso como los malditos dioses –Zero rio –es imposible que no te haya gustado.  
El menor se limitó a asentir y darle una mirada significativa al mayor, llena de deseo, cargada de lujuria, y Kaname solo necesito atraer a Zero para que el menor casi se frotara incesantemente a su cuerpo de nuevo.  
Pero Kaname tenía diferentes planes, así que con un rápido movimiento coloco a Zero boca abajo, dejando que su rostro se estrellara contra el colchón y dejando su trasero al aire.  
El menor gimió y Kaname habría pensado que de dolor, si no fuera porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Zero que le trataran rudo. Un nuevo trago a la botella de vino y acerco su boca al orificio palpitante del menor.  
Zero solo sintió un líquido cálido introducirse, seguido de la caliente lengua del mayor y no supo en que momento no fue capaz de controlar sus gemidos.  
Comenzó a tocar su propia erección, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, estrujándola mientras se retorcía de placer y gemía con la cara pegada al colchón, en un intento desesperado por ahogar sus sonoras maldiciones, gemidos e incoherencias.  
Kaname era un gran besador, uno de los mejores que Zero había conocido, no porque tuviese mucha experiencia, sino porque era espectacular con la lengua, sabía muy bien cómo usarla y no solo con los besos.  
Zero había comenzado a creer que se vendría en cualquier momento si Kaname seguía hurgando con su lengua por todo su interior, pero de pronto lo único que sintió fue una ventisca que contrastaba con lo caliente que estaba y una rápida nalgada en su glúteo derecho.  
No pudo evitar gemir y voltear a ver al mayor, en parte preguntando por que se detuvo y en parte rogando que no lo hiciera, que siguiera.  
Kaname le sonrió y tapo con el corcho la botella de vino, para ponerle un pedazo de papel aluminio muy bien ceñido a la boca de la botella.  
Zero comenzaba a desesperarse.  
\- Puedes tapar esa mierda cuando acabes conmigo –reprocho suplicante, casi en gemidos.  
Pero basto un silenciamiento para que Zero comenzara a entrar en pánico.  
Kaname había sacado un condón del cajón y abierto con los dientes. Normalmente Zero se habría relajado y esperado a que siguiera pero, Kaname tenía la botella de vino recargada en sus piernas, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, el aluminio que Kaname le había puesto, le había dado una forma fálica.  
… Oh no.  
Pero la mirada de Kuran cuando el condón fue perfectamente ajustado a la botella de vino fue: Oh sí.  
Y para cuando Zero quiso reprochar ya tenía la botella a centímetros de su entrada y Kuran sosteniéndole firme por las caderas.  
Entonces la botella entro, lento y con ayuda del vino que Kaname le había puesto hacía un rato con su lengua, entro fácilmente, pero era extraño, escuchaba el chapoteo contenido en la botella cada que Kuran le embestía con ella, y aunque a Zero le hubiese gustado decir que lo encontraba sádico y desagradable, lo encontraba jodidamente excitante y en ese mismo momento estaba gimiendo cual puta en celo.  
\- ¿Te gusta? –ronroneo el mayor cerca de su oído mientras se frotaba contra su cadera y manejaba la botella en un sacar y meter rápido, delirante.  
A Zero le habría encantado decirle que sí, y que lo hiciera más fuerte, que se frotara más contra él mismo porque le gustaba sentirlo cerca y le gustaba sentir su miembro en su piel, en cualquier parte de su piel, pero estaba con la boca seca y tenía un trabajo más importante por ahora: intentar no gemir demasiado.  
Aunque no fue necesario que lo dijese, Kaname era bueno leyendo a Zero, sabía que no solo le gustaba, que lo estaba volviendo loco, que seguramente ahora mismo solo trataba de regular su respiración y no gemir demasiado.  
Y la última idea le hiso fruncir el ceño.  
Empujo la botella con más ahínco en su interior y logro sacarle un gritillo fugas, un quejido de placer. El castaño logro ver el rostro delirante del albino y decidió que le gustaba verlo mientras lo follaba, así que volteo el cuerpo de Zero aún con la botella dentro y coloco sus piernas abiertas alrededor de su cuerpo, una a cada lado mientras le devoraba la boca a besos.  
Si Zero no quería gemir, que los ahogara en su boca.  
El menor estaba casi delirante, había pasado tiempo desde que Kaname lo hacía sentir así y en un arrebato de emociones enredo sus brazos en la espalda del mayor y la estrujaba, la recorría, tocaba esa piel ahora caliente y la marcaba como suya.  
Kaname estaba tan ensimismado en Zero y los gemidos de ambos que, a diferencia de Zero, no escucho el primer “Crack” y siguió embistiendo.  
Zero intento separarse de aquel beso arrebatador y hablar, pero cuando lo hiso solo sintió un corte en su interior y en vez de avisar, un quejido de dolor salió de sus cuerdas bucales.  
Kaname lo noto y miro a Zero con algo muy similar a sadismo, porque en lugar de sacarla y tirarla lejos, la saco solo para quitar el condón roto, el papel aluminio y notar la grieta en la botella que causo el corte, para finalmente rosear todo el alcohol sobre la entrada del menor.  
Zero gimió porque era doloroso, pero antes de que ese dolor siguiera latente, Kuran comenzó meter un par de dedos que sobaron su interior y de pronto sentía una mescla de placer al sentir su próstata ser masajeada y un tirón doloroso al sentir como el líquido se calentaba y ardía menos.  
Zero atrajo a Kaname hacía sí y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra los dedos del mayor, que de pronto desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por Kaname.  
Kuran no pudo evitar proferir un fuerte gruñido al sentir su miembro ser estrechado por las paredes húmedas y calientes del menor, y sin pedir permiso ni dar aviso, comenzó a moverse rudamente, sosteniendo las piernas del menor con sus hombros y buscando que el miembro de Zero fuera friccionado con su propio abdomen mientras le embestía sin descanso.  
Zero gruñía y gemía esta vez sin ninguna clase de pudor, le gustaba el miembro de Kaname, le gustaba su longitud y su perfecto ancho, le gustaba su temperatura y su brutal frenesí.  
Cuando menos lo noto, Zero se encontraba gruñendo y chupando cada parte del cuello expuesto de Kuran, lamia y mordía su clavícula y se encargaba de dejar vulgares chupetes por toda la zona expuesta.  
Mío, mío, mío.  
Lo siguiente que se supo, por los vecinos, por los que se encontraban frotándose y tomándose en ese cuarto y por todo el que lea esto, es que los gemidos eran casi ensordecedores, casi animales, gruñidos, el sonido obsceno del chocar de la cama contra la pared, los muslos de Kaname en constante golpeteo contra los glúteos de Zero y el sonido de la saliva, dientes y labios chocar.  
Zero solo podía sentir todo su cuerpo caliente y ser estimulado, sentía a Kaname dentro de él, sentía su miembro ser friccionado por el abdomen de Kaname y sus propios pezones rozar contra los del castaño mientras su cuello era casi comido, su cabello ser tironeado para atrás en busca de más espacio para marcar y su garganta arder y estar seca de tanto usarla, y no precisamente para lo que gustaba de usarla siempre, no me refiero a hablar.  
Minutos después de sentir el frenesí en sus cuerpos, de sentir la fricción en toda la extensión de la palabra, sintió como irremediablemente se rendía ante el orgasmo y Kaname terminaba unas cuantas embestidas después, dentro de él.  
Sintió como Kaname salía de él, seguramente a regañadientes porque al mayor le encantaba permanecer dentro hasta que se calmaban y se adormilaban, para observar con curiosidad como se quitaba el condón que no supo en qué momento se puso.  
El albino aún no se recuperaba del reciente orgasmo y Kaname se acostó en la parte de la cama que no estaba llena de fluidos y vino.  
Tendrían que lavar ese colchón… de nuevo.  
Zero le observo mientras el castaño aún tenía la respiración agitada y se sonrieron cómplices, una sonrisa pícara y traviesa que tanto les encantaba.  
Cuando se hubieron relajado un poco, Zero se limpió con una manta que estaba echa un asco para finalmente aventarla al otro lado del cuarto y acercarse a Kaname.  
Éste atrajo a Zero a su lado de la cama y le abrazo, se encargó de que la cobija cubriera a ambos y acarició esa melena albina con cuidado, dejó que sus preocupaciones viajaran por sus dedos y fueran arrancadas por las suaves hebras plateadas.  
Zero paso un brazo por encima de Kaname y enredo su pies con los helados del castaño.  
\- Supongo que tendremos que lavar toda esta mierda mañana –murmuró llamando la atención del albino.  
El menor se quejó y se pegó más a Kaname –Preocúpate por eso mañana, ahora solo abrázame imbécil, y deja dormir –el tono juguetón hiso reír al mayor y sin poder evitarlo beso su cabeza y le acaricio la espalda, intentando conciliar el sueño.  
Kaname amaba esos momentos, el dormir juntos, el abrasarse hasta caer en la inconciencia, el sentir que Zero le quería.  
Kaname era un hombre ambicioso, un hombre con metas, un hombre que al igual que su padre estaba atascado en la nada, pero a diferencia de él, Kaname era un hombre con alguien que le amara. Con alguien a quien amar.  
\- Te amo Zero –besó la melena plateada y la siguió acariciando.  
Unos ojos amatistas le observaron, expresivos, lacerantes, honestos.  
\- Y yo a ti, Kaname –una sonrisa ladina y más honestidad en sus ojos.  
Even if it's fake  
Una leve y fugaz opresión en el pecho molestó a Kaname.  
Cuando Kuran conoció a Zero no fue su espectacular físico, su bello rostro, su exótico cabello o sus atractivos rasgos los que llamaron su atención en primera instancia, fueron sus ojos, sus siempre expresivos y transparentes ojos amatistas. Era imposible esconder una mentira tras estos.  
Eran los ojos más honestos que Kaname había visto en su vida y en el momento en que borgoña y amatista se cruzaron, su destino fue sellado.  
Ha vivido enamorado de Zero y embelesado por sus ojos desde entonces, pero ahora mismo desearía que Zero no tuviera esos ojos.  
Ahora mismo desearía que Zero tuviera cualquier color de ojos, cualquier tipo de ojos menos esos siempre transparentes y expresivos ojos.  
Porque así, al menos se habría podido creer la mentira que Zero siempre repetía, así al menos no se quebraría la cabeza preguntándose porque su boca miente, porque su boca, esa adicción de la cual se hizo victima apenas la probó por primera vez, dice cosas tan hermosamente crueles.  
Porque su boca y sus ojos no se ponen de acuerdo, porque Zero dice “Te amo” y sus ojos rezan “Lo siento”.  
Zero aparta la mirada y se limita a abrasarle fuerte, se limita a aferrarse a Kaname. Zero puede leer a Kaname, Kaname puede leer a Zero, son tan cercanos que se pueden leer mutuamente y por eso Zero evita verle a los ojos.  
Cause I don't fucking care at all  
Kaname siempre lo supo, supo que desde el momento en el que Zero le sonrió ladinamente en aquella estación vacía de trenes, él estaba destinado a enamorarse y Zero, estaba destinado a hacerle sufrir, porque alguien como Zero no puede amar.  
Alguien como Zero que dejo a su familia sin ninguna razón, que dejo la escuela porque no tenía un propósito pese a su capacidad intelectual, que cogió al azar el primer tren que zarpo, siendo incapaz de incluso elegir a donde ir.  
Alguien como Zero que no tiene ambiciones, que no tiene deseos, que nunca tuvo ni deseo nada, no puede querer, no puede amar.  
A Zero le gusta jugar a que no está jugando, le gusta pensar que está sintiendo. A Zero le gusta Kaname, sí. A Zero le gusta Kaname, le gusta su ambición, le gusta su porte, le gusta su determinación, sus metas, sus anhelos. Le gusta Kaname y todas esas cosas que Zero no puede tener que a Kaname le sobran.  
A Zero le gusta Kaname.  
A Zero le gusta sentir que siente a Kaname, que lo entiende, que es él.  
Kaname lo sabe.  
Kaname aun así lo ama.  
Porque a Kaname no le importa.  
No le importa nada si se trata de Zero.  
Excepto Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción es:  
> IDFC – Blackbear  
> No me inspire en esta canción, de hecho ni siquiera la había tomado en cuenta a la hora de formularme el argumento (porque para empezar, esto ni siquiera iba a tener argumento :v) pero mientras escribía la parte en la que Kaname le dice “Te amo” cuando están en el balcón, mi reproductor la puso y en cuanto escribía sonó “Tell me pretty lies” y me dije:  
> \- Omg, esto es una maldita señal, Zero es el hijo de puta en esta historia.  
> Y BOOM, esto es lo que quedo.  
> En fin, les hablaba al inicio sobre un posible extra, la verdad es que con el argumento que terminó quedando me inspire mucho y aún tengo la historia a flor de piel, lo más seguro es que haga un extra donde Zero cuente el backstory de ambos y un poco mejor como se conocieron.  
> Me duele en el alma (la verdad no, soy igual de hija de puta que Zero :’v) pero no pienso cambiar el final, me gustó mucho :’3  
> En fin, saludos y gracias por pasarse a leer.  
> FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.  
> PD: Lo de la botella de vino en parte fue gracias a que mi padre llego con tres botellas de vino y una de sidra hace un rato. Lo siento, mi mente es tan perversa a este punto que no pude evitarlo, felices fiestas y de nada por su vuelta al psicólogo :v  
> PD2: Escuchen la canción, lean lo que dice en español y no me dejen llorar sola. Bye.


End file.
